


Science Fair

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [6]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, Cool Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Spider-Man References, Teacher Peter Parker, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: It's the annual Science Fair at Peter's school, and Carol finally gets to meet his students!Peter also catches up with an old friend, and Peter finds himself having to choose between helping people, or having his identity revealed.Worst. Science Fair. Ever.





	Science Fair

**Author's Note:**

> My latest story!  
This one has a lot of stuff about Peter and his students, but still has some action and fun in it.  
Hope you enjoy :)

Midtown** High...**

To call Peter Parker _excited _right now was a _gianormous _understatement. He was currently standing in the school gym, an idiotic grin on his face.

'Why is this?', you may ask. It's quite simple really. 

The school he worked at, Midtown High, was having a Science Fair.

He had basically exploded when Principal Morita had come and told him and his class about it, and everyone had freaked out. Peter was no stranger to Science Fairs, going to every one he could when he was in school. Now though, he was extremely excited that he would be able to help his students with theirs. The students had spent about the last six weeks of the term working on their projects, all different from the other, all excited for the Fair either way.

Peter was also excited, because his students would get to meet Carol. He was excited about this because while even though the student's parents would be there as well, they had told him many times they'd like to meet someone from Peters life. This might sound weird, but it was anything but that for this class. Peter had been teaching them since almost the beginning of their time in high school, and they could all admit they'd practically become an in-school family, knowing basically everything about each other, except Mr. Parker. All the kids knew was that he had some really crazy friends, and apparently, a girlfriend.

But now, they'd get to learn more about their teacher, as well as hopefully win the Fair. They'd all been informed about where and when they would he presenting, and had set everything up so it would work. Peter had taken them on a 'class excursion' so they could do last minute fix-ups or what not. All this brings us back up to the moment of Peter standing in the middle of the gym, regarding all the projects. He couldn't help but admit (and it may have been a little egotistical) that his students definitely made the best ones.

"Hey Mr. Parker, my volcano's not working", Jason said, snapping Peter put of his thoughts.

"You wha- volcano not work?"

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Yeah, I'm good. What's the problem?"

"When I go to test that the stuff comes out, nothing does."

"Hmm, you using the right stuff?" Peter asked while he went over to have a look. He didn't wait for an answer though, as he quickly found the problem. "Come on dude, you left a massive hole in the bottom!", he exclaimed while pointing at all the muck from the volcano that was fizzing around on the desk. "You seriously didn't see that?"

"...Oh. I didn't see that", Jason replied glumly. Peter kinda felt bad for the kid now. He put his heart and soul into this, and now it was being messed up by a tiny error (well, not _tiny _but still...).

"Hey, it's gonna be fine Jason. Nothing a little tape can't fix!" Peter may have been joking, but he knew from experience that it was true. The joke got through to Jason though, a smile forming on his face, and after Pete helped him clean up the mess, he thanked his teacher and got on to fixing his mistake.

Peter went around to his other students, checking that they had everything under control, or if they needed help. Ned, Miles and Cassie's projects were all good and super high tech as well, although Peter already knew they (his self-confessed favourites) would be good. Betty's was good as well, and they exchanged high fives, the student having a smile on her face after that. He had to quickly help MJ clean up a part of her project, saying it would ruin her street cred if people found out she got help fixing a cheesy school project from a teacher. Peter then embarrassed his second favorite student (yep, Miles then Michelle) by making a joke about street cred being so last year. Cindy also needed a little help with her thing, some of the looser parts kept coming off. They easily fixed this with glue though. Finally, he went around to Kitty's... 'project'.

"Uh, Kitty, what exactly _is _that?" He asked the girl. Not even realising the teacher walk up to her, the girl gave a yelp.

"Mr. Parker!!?? Where the heck did you come from?"

"I've been here the whole time Kitty. I walked you all up here, remember?"

"Oh _yeah,_ that's right", she said, recognition in her eyes.

"Anyways, like I just said, what is that?_"_

_"_This?" Kitty pointed to her whatever it is and Peter nodded. "It's my project, Mr. Parker. It's half organic, half prosthetic."

"Half organic?" Peter asked, "How's it do that?"

Kitty had an unamused look on her face, and pointed at it again. "The _mold, _sir."

"Ohhh, right", Peter nodded. He remembered now. Kitty's was really weird, and she had asked multiple times if she could work on it at home. Peter had agreed, it's not like taking it home was a bad idea. "So... do you need help with anything?"

"No sir, I got it all under control", she smiled at him, and he took at as a sign to leave.

Eventually, the bell went and they had to leave. Peter stayed a little longer though, an extra last minute check, just in case he could see something the kids didn't. He found no problems though, and smiled to himself at his kids' genius.

"Hey Peter", Morita greeted him, "How are the projects going?"

"They're good, boss man", Peter answered, " we just had a last minute check, everyone's is all good now, ready for tonight too."

"Good to hear Peter. Well, good luck to the students, have a great time!" The principal said, looking at his watch then walking away.

Once he was sure there was no-one else, Peter let out a cheer. He was so excited.

**That night...**

"I don't know about about this Peter. Maybe I shouldn't go. Maybe I should-"

"It's gonna be fine, Carol. It's not like you're gonna be the only extra person there. Parents and other community members are coming too; hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Tony showed up just because he can."

Carol smiled at that. "Sounds like the Tony thing to do."

Peter agreed with that. "So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go. Want me to fly us there, or are we going the '_normal_' way?"

Peter went with the second option, saying he wanted to talk with Carol before they got there, and she agreed. They loaded up in a car and set off.

"What did you want to talk about Peter?" Carol asked.

"I just wanted to talk about the kids and what would be going on when we get there, _before _we get there."

"From what I can figure out on my own, it's just a normal Science Fair, with Science Fair shenanigans, right?"

"Yeah, basically", Peter answered with raised eyebrows. "Okay, maybe I wanted to talk about the kids more then."

"What's there to talk about Peter? They're just good, smart kids, not much to talk about", Carol stated a little nervously.

Peter gave her a look, then continued, "There's more than that and you know it. What I wanted to say is they're a little excited to meet you, so they might come off a bit overwhelming."

Now Carol was confused, "Why would they be excited to see me?"

"Because by meeting you, they get to learn a little more about me, and the kids don't really know a lot about me, so they jump at the opportunity to learn more." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh", Carol simply supplied.

By the time they had finished their conversation, they found that they had arrived at the school. They got out, and headed in. Before they entered the gym, Peter gave some last minute pointers on what each student is like, and Carol mentally prepared herself for meeting them all. The moment they stepped in, they were almost instantly swarmed with kids from Peter's class.

"Hey Mr. Parker."

"You actually have a girlfriend sir?" 

"There's way more people than you said there'd be, Mr. Parker."

While Peter took care of the students, Carol took in her surroundings. There definitely was a lot of people in here; some of them students, some of them 'extra' people, like Peter said. Carol found herself start to wander around, looking at all the different projects. She stopped in front of one of them, where a girl was awkwardly standing next to it.

"Is that thing... alive?" Carol asked, and the girl shrugged.

"Kinda. It's half organic, half prosthetic."

"Cool, what kind of prosthesis you use for it."

The girl brightened up to this question. "I actually used a few different kinds! Where I live, there were a whole bunch, but most of them were broken, so I asked the Professor if I could use them, and he said yes, so I used them. Luckily, Mr. Parker let me work on it at home as well, so I got the two materials to work pretty well together with that extra time... Oh, I'm Kitty by the way."

Carol smiled at Kitty, "Nice to meet you, I'm Carol. And you said your one of Peter's students? I actually came here with him."

"Really? Wait, does that mean you're Mr. Parker's girlfriend or whatever? Because, I'm kinda sorry for this but we didn't really think you were real because Mr. Parker doesn't really talk about himself from what I know, but then he started talking about you all the time."

This made Carol smile, "He talks about me in class, huh? Sounds like he's procrastinating."

Kitty gave her own smile to Carol. "He definitely does that alot in class. But it's pretty funny most of the time, because he gets way off topic and then we go from Maths to top 10 favorite cartoon characters."

Carol laughed at this remark. "That's Peter alright!" 

By the time they finished this conversation, some other kids came up who seemed to know Kitty, so Carol took that as a sign to leave, waving while Kitty called out 'bye miss Carol' to her. _Definitely a cool kid, _she thought.

Meanwhile, Peter was having a conversation of his own with an old friend who had shown up. He had been having conversations with some students and parents, when he felt a familiar presence behind him. (Okay, so maybe the smell of alcohol gave it away...)

"Hey, bub", his old friend greeted.

"Logan? No friggin' way. What're you doing here man?", Peter asked (more blurted at) Logan, the famous mutant and X-Man Wolverine. The X-Man just gave him a look, then chuckled.

"I gotta look after some 'a the runts from Xavier's, make sure Kitty's thing doesn't come ta life or somethin'."

"Cool, so you're an X-Men babysitter now?" Peter joked, getting an annoyed grunt and glare from the Wolverine. "Seriously though, it's cool you came here for Kitty- and don't say you aren't, because I can _tell _when you're lying!"

"Yeah, maybe", Logan answered, and Peter could tell the guy was totally giving off grin vibes, even if he wasn't showing it. "And I'm not a babysitter."

"Tell yourself that, pal."

The two (kinda) friends (depending on who you asked) conversed for a little longer, with Peter doing most of the actually conversing, while Logan tried his best to not actually listen. Eventually though, the (half) conversation was interrupted by loud _BOOMS _and lots of screaming. The two heroes were instantly at attention, and Peter could see that Carol had somehow already suited up, and was helping people get out of the place. 

"What the hell's happening?" Peter asked. He was starting to freak out a little; he didn't have his suit on him, getting it would take too long to help anyone, and he knew he couldn't just jump in there like he is. He had to figure out what he was doing, and _fast._

"Kitty's mold demon came to life. Typical", Logan casually stated, pointing at a disgusting, pulsing, mold _thing. _Somehow, it had grown weird tentacle appendages, and was holding onto people. 

"I think we need rules next time we do this", Peter kind of joked. He knew he definitely needed to do something now, so he enacted a (dumb) plan. "I'm gonna need your mask, Wolvie."

The X-Man gave him a bewildered look, then pulled off the mask and handed it to Peter. He then quickly ran into a back room, stripping off his shirt, and covering his chest and arms in a web, then put on the mask. He then ran out and presented himself.

"What do you think?", he jokingly asked. Wolverine just groaned, stating he never wanted to see this makeshift costume again. Then, some slightly panicked teens ran up.

"Logan, vhat do we do?" A boy with a German accent asked.

"Yeah, ah'm not sure mah powers'll work on a plant", a girl stated.

"Who the heck is that?" Another boy asked, pointing at Peter.

"That kids, is Spider-Man", Logan grunted. The kids just nodded. Apparently a shoddy looking Spider-Man wasn't that weird. "Here's the plan, so listen up. Bobby, you freeze the mold- because that stuff can be frozen, right?" (Noone answered) "Kurt, teleport an' try to get the people out of the thing's hands or whatever those are, and bring 'em to safety. Spider, Rogue, you guys get any stragglers outta here, 'n I'll try and kill this thing."

The kids all nodded, and Peter almost protested with his part, but then realised it made the most sense to do and went along. Everyone went to do their part, and Peter and the girl, Rogue, went to help any remaining civilians.

"So you're really Spahder-Man?" She asked him.

"Sure am. Don't worry, this is a temporary look", he joked while getting a guy out from under a desk and directing him to safety.

"Is it true ya got Logan ta sing at a wedding?" Rogue asked while helping a young girl to an exit.

"Oh, that is probably the craziest thing I've got the lil' guy to do", Peter said with a giant smile. "His voice was surprisingly beautiful, I'll admit. How'd you even hear about that anyway?"

"Ah have mah ways..." She mysteriously answered, Peter giving her a weird look while helping another person.

They helped a few more people to exits, and when they were sure there was noone else, they went to help in the fight. The scene they arrived on wasn't that great. It seemed mold, or this somehow mutated mold, couldn't be frozen, so the Ice man was holding it off instead. Logan was getting thrown around like a ragdoll by the thing, and it looked like Captain Marvel had somehow gotten stuck up to the waist in the side of the mold. Peter could tell that wasn't a nice position, clearly hearing his Avenger teammate quietly going 'ew ew ew' with his enhanced hearing. Kurt on the other hand, seemed to be slightly succeeding. He had gotten one kid out of the mold's grasp at least, and was in the process of getting out another. It was then Peter finally got a good look at the mold's captors.

"Ugh! You gotta be kidding me!", he groaned, seeing that all the victims were his own students.

"What's wrong, Spidey?" Rogue asked him.

"The kids the thing's holding, I teach all of them."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Luckily, I'm pretty sure I have an idea. I heard you say something about powers earlier, are you that girl with the absorbing powers?"

"Yeah, ah am", she admitted, looking a bit guilty about it. Peter decided he'd ask about it later.

"Awesome. You also said it probably wouldn't work on the mold, so take my powers instead."

"What!? Ah can't do that! It could hurt you!" Rogue said, highly alarmed.

"It's fine! Just do it, and if something happens, we'll deal with it later, okay?"

There was a moment of silence, then "...Okay."

Peter presented his arm, and Rogue took a momentary hold of it. Peter felt a little light-headed and tingly when that happened, but he quickly recovered. It also did something to the female mutant, because she groaned, then shaked her hands out. Peter asked if she was okay, and was comforted with a nod.

"Alright, the plan, the plan. Plan is, use my powers to try and pull of its arm thingys, and if that works free the kids inside. Hopefully this'll be simplicity for the win." Spidey ordered.

The two heroes both got to work, with Rogue taking the arms on the left side of the thing, and Peter taking the right. Luckily enough, they found that Spidey's plan _and _powers did work well against the mold, the super strength and stickiness helping to easily pull the arms off. Spider-Man quickly got to work, easily getting the students out of the severed arms' grip. They all thanked him and ran off after, except for one.

"Mr. Parker! Try taking the prosthetic out of the mold. Kitty said that was the main thing she used to control the organic parts of her project!" Cassie quietly informed, making Spidey freeze for a moment.

_Okay, Cassie knows my double-identity. Not actually surprising, _he thought. The wallcrawler then used the information, from his student, swinging around the mold monster, trying to find the prosthetic part. After his swing, he sadly realised it was _inside _the mold. The spider hero took a breath, and gave himself an internal pep talk, then catapulted into the mold. He hit with a _SPLAT! _and then disappeared into the mold's 'body'. 

"What in the hell is he doing?" Logan muttered to himself, while the other X-Men looked on in grossed out horror, and Captain Marvel missed the event, still grossing out. There were a few moments of silence, even the mold was unmoving, (maybe it was grossed out by Spidey's move too) and then there was a low rumbling. Suddenly, a webbed up hand burst out of the mold's 'head', holding a mound of mechanical parts, and the thing went limp, in its state of 'death'. It took a moment, but eventually the rest of the webslinger's body popped out, and he wasn't happy.

"EWWWWW!!! That was _SO GROSS_!!! I thought it was gross on the outside, it's way worse inside! It was all bubbling and moving and sloppy an-"

"Shut up, kid!" Wolverine yelled at him, interrupting the whining. "Noone wants to hear about that gross thing you just did."

"Fine. I'll just mentally whine then", the spider hero huffed.

"Good thing Jean isn't here", Ice man joked, his friends half smiling, half glaring at him for the joke. He just put his hands up in defense and shrunk back in reply.

"Someone help", the female Captain of the Avengers wheezed out. Spidey ran over, and after a few minutes of struggling, popped her out of the mold, falling over while doing so. 

"You come 'ere often?", he joked, looking up at Carol.

She just rolled her eyes, not answering and getting off him. "Care to explain what the heck you're wearing?"

Peter looked at himself. "It's temporary I swear."

The Captain smiled at his swift response, then said, "What do think it'll take to forget I was just covered in mold for so long?"

Spider-Man thought for a moment, "Probably a long shower. And hey, at least you didn't have to go _inside_it."

The space captain cringed thinking about what her crime fighting partner had said. That was definitely grosser. 

After the gathered heroes recollected themselves, they went to leave the scene. The members of the X-Men left altogether, and Peter guessed Kitty would be having a long discussion with the adults about how _not _to make mutated monster molds, even if it was accidental. While they did that, Peter and Carol only temporarily left, to change back into their civilian clothes, then came back to deal with the clean up. After the clean up, all the students were given consolations, seeing as almost all the projects were destroyed in the fight. Somehow though, Jason's volcano survived, and he was really happy with that, taking it home with him, seeing as how it didn't have to be collected after. Once the Fair was actually over, Peter went and had a quick talk with Cassie.

"Hey", he called out, "Cassie, I need to speak with you."

Cassie seems a bit nervous about this talk though. "I-is this about earlier, Mr. Parker? Because I swear-"

Peter interrupted her nervous rambling though. "Yeah Cassie, that's what I want to talk about. I just need to know, have you told anyone?"

"No, I haven't. Honestly, I only just find out recently, and I wasn't even sure it was true until tonight."

"Huh. I thought you knew from basically the get go, to be honest."

Cassie smiled at him, "You think that because I'm your favorite student, sir?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Totally, because _I'd_ admit who my favorites were." (He has though!!!) 

After their conversation, Peter went back up to Carol.

"So", he asked, "what did you think of the Science Fair."

She gave him a simple answer, sighing at the end of it: "Worst. Science Fair. Ever."

Peter just laughed at that. He kind of had to agree with that. Not even _his _love of the event could make this one any better.

_There's always next year, _he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> The end.  
Hope you guys liked this, don't know what's next, but stay tuned!  
Bye :)


End file.
